


Am I Like My Dad?

by SamuelJames



Category: Beautiful Thing (1996)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-18
Updated: 2001-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has some questions about his dad. Set after Sandra and Jamie's fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Like My Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Am I Like My Dad?  
> Characters: Jamie and Sandra Gangel  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Jamie has some questions about his dad. Set after Sandra and Jamie's fight.  
> Disclaimer: Beautiful Thing is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net

"Mum, I'm sorry about before."

Sandra looked up, "I shouldn't have lost my temper. I always thought I was better than Ronnie and now I've sunk to his level."

"Mum, don't think that. We had one little fight. A pretty major one actually but he makes Ste's life a misery."

"We really do know how to get to each other eh?" Sandra said smiling.

"Can I talk to you about my Dad?"

"What made you think of him?"

Jamie thought for a minute. "I suppose I've always been curious."

"His name is Michael Walshe. That's where you got your middle name. We met when I was nineteen and went out for a few weeks. When I told him I was pregnant he said it could be anyone's. But, Jamie, there wasn't anyone else. I know he is your Dad."

"Do you know anything about his life now?"

"No idea, love. He wanted nothing to do with me after that. He thought I was a slag but I'm not and I wasn't. There was only him. It's his loss though to have missed out on knowing you. You are the best thing I've done with my life."

"Mum, you're making me blush. Am I like him?"

"You look a bit like him, that cheeky grin for a start. But your temper and your stubborn streak come from me."

"What I'm most sorry for is that I said your mum should have abandoned you. It can't have been an easy life. I wasn't thinking I was just lashing out."

"It wasn't easy, there I was twenty years old with a kid but I wouldn't change it. I don't always say it but I love you. You think I nag but I worry about you and I can only do my best. Jamie I just want you to have a better start than I did and I have always tried to make you happy. That's why today's fight upset me. It was more than joking."

"Your best is good enough for me," said Jamie looking at Sandra. "Just today, you slagging Ste got to me. I know how awful you felt when Brian beat you. I don't want to drag it up to hurt you but he gets enough hassle at home."

Sandra couldn't meet her son's gaze feeling ashamed of her behaviour. "I don't know why I said it. I had my audience and went a bit too far. But I want to know if everything is okay. Are you getting hassle at school?"

"I'm fine I just hate doing games. There is no need to worry but I wanted well... to say..."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Sandra went to answer it. Jamie took one look at the crying Ste and all thoughts of coming out to Sandra were gone. He told Ste to head upstairs. "Mum, I'll go and see how he is. Can I take the coke?"

"Sure, try and talk to him though. If I get my hands on Ronnie Pearce."

As she switched on The Sound Of Music she thought about how lucky she was. Ronnie hadn't even cared that Ste was safe with them. Her life was a picnic in comparison to his. Maybe Jamie would be able to help him.


End file.
